The Swift Life
by Wild-Flower-Child
Summary: We are back again, with the crazy antics of the Swifts.


**A/N: Out of all my stories that I've took down, you guys wanted The Swift Life. I didn't expect it at all, I'm so excited to re write this story and everything, It's going to be so much fun to re do and even more fun to realize way back then how horrible by writing was. :P**

**So, giving everyone who is new to my writing a little brush up on this story. It's called The Swift Life for many reasons, One, Taylor Swift is part of the story, two, the boys of big time rush are related to Taylor and three Katie is also related to Taylor and they have their own reality TV show. Which you know, is always fun. **

**So without further wait, here it the first re written chapter of The Swift Life!**

;-; Page Break ;-;

**In regular POV:**

"Katie!"

"What?"

"Come here!"

"Can it wait?"

"No."

"Ugh."

"Don't ugh me, I'm your older sister."

"Mom was right, you two are completely opposites."

"Shut it, Kendall."

The youngest Swift, only 17, walked into the kitchen, still clad in pj's even if it was 1 pm.

"How come you're not dressed?" Taylor, the oldest asked, completely going into panic mood.

"Because I'm not going." Katie said.

"Yes, you are, that's the only reason why management booked the phoot shoot." Taylor said.

"It isn't the first time I went to a photo shoot in PJ's." Katie reminded her.

Taylor sighed, picking up her phone, looking at it before glaring hard, "You are a freaking psych." She muttered.

"They cancelled didn't they?" James asked, hopping onto the counter right next to where Kendall was sitting.

"Yep." Taylor said, dropping her phone on the counter.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room, studying for the algebra test I have in the morning." Katie said before grabbing a cookie from the pantry and leaving.

;-; Page Break ;-;

"I told you, this won't work." Logan sighed looking up at his younger brother, who was standing on the roof.

"Hush, I'm concentrating." Carlos shushed him.

"Someone better call the ambulance." Logan murmured.

That's when Carlos jumped, hit the ground fairly hard.

"That was awesome!" Carlos exclaimed, jumping up.

Katie slowly walking up the drive way staring at the two, "Should I ask?" She asked, adjusting her backpack on her shoulder.

"Nope." Logan said.

"Kay." She muttered, "Are the oldest home?" She asked, not a moment later.

"No, just Carlos and I, they had to take James to get a shot." Logan said.

"Good." Katie said, before walking into the house, the two boys following her, confused.

The youngest sat her backpack on the counter of the island.

"What's up?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing, why?" Katie lied, grabbing an apple from the fridge.

"You are usually pretty upset when the oldest isn't home." Logan said.

"Yeah, cause I didn't fail a huge algebra test." She said, she could open up more to the youngest two then the older ones since they wouldn't blow up on her.

"Ouch." Carlos said, right as Katie handed Logan the test, seeing a D+ in red pen along with the words, "Better luck next time."

"Didn't you cram for that test?" Logan asked.

Katie nodded, "Yeah, and I thought I had everything right. Guess not." She said sighing.

"You tried your best, Kiddo. They'll understand." Carlos said, resting his head on his opened hand.

;-; Page Break ;-;

A knock was heard from the other side of the closed office door, where the two oldest were going over a few things management wanted them to cover, "Come in." Taylor said.

Katie chewed her lip, glancing up at the two boys who gave her a thumbs up from the balcony along the stairs, she pushed the door open, her test in her hand.

"I got my test." Was all the girl said, as she closed the door.

"How did you do?" Kendall asked, who was sitting on one of the two couches Taylor had in the room, it used to be their father's office before the two parents to all the Swifts walked out.

"Well.." Katie said, setting the paper on Taylor's desk, chewing more on her lip.

Taylor looked at the paper, then back at her younger sister, "Katie.."

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I will post more tomorrow if this gets two reviews! ****J**


End file.
